


Raise the fist of freedom high

by baenjolras



Series: Muppetjolras [1]
Category: Les Miserables, Sesame Street - Fandom, The Muppet Show, les mis
Genre: Other, also hi to my gc who changes name every day, and this one is for all my nuts, the ones that I busted and the ones yet to be busted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baenjolras/pseuds/baenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you're about to read is the story that should have been told a long, long time ago, one of a kind romantic, erotic and heartbreaking story about a young man (it was actually a young muppet, but anyways) with a lot of passion and one goal: to free his country. But things did not go as smoothly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise the fist of freedom high

The barricade, gunpowder is spread across the ground, or what was left of it. River of blood floats through the almost abandoned street as the number of dead bodies grew. It seemed like the entire army was after you, but it really was just a small group of soldiers whose only duty was to bring down those few students who doubted monarchy's system. Just behind the barricade was a crooked building, cafe where you used to meet with your friends. You ran upstairs with few more boys, your peers and your companions at the barricade.  
  
\- Wait, where is Muppetjolras? - one of them screamed.  
\- I'm right here, underneath your foot! - you heard a tiny, but strong voice.  
\- Ah, alright, I was wor... - but the poor boy did not get to finish his thought, he was stabbed with the bayonet.  
  


But there was no time for mourning, the only thought on your mind was getting away. No one spoke, the only sound in the room was the sound of scared and tired breaths. Suddenly, gunshots, only ones left standing are you and Muppetjolras. He clenched both of his fists and mumbled:

\- Merde.  
\- Fast, let's try and barricade door - you say and start to push tables to the door  
\- Wait, there was more furniture? We could've built a better barricade!  
\- Listen you fisty muppet, there's not time for it now, come and help me!  
And surprisingly, he listened

  
  
\- What now? - you ask him, sitting against the furniture.  
\- We have about ten minutes before we join our amis, mon cher - said Muppetjolras, he always called you mon cher even you never understood why, even though you should've, you're living in France and still everyone speaks English, that makes no sense.  
\- What should we do until then? - you ask, blood rushing to your cheeks.  
\- Oh you know very well what you want from me - said Muppetjolras, clenching his fist again.

  
  
You can feel your heartbeat speeding, Muppetjolras stares into your eyes with his fabric, muppet eyes. Finally you say it, the words you wanted to tell him a long, long time ago.  
  
**_\- Fist me, Muppetjolras._**    
  
That was everything he wanted to hear, that was his trigger, the next second his smooth, fabric, muppet tongue was stroking yours. You wanted to touch him muscular, fabric, muppet chest, but he did not let you.  
  
\- Sorry, I have no nipples so I'm a bit uncomfortable having my muppet shirt and coat off.   
\- Oh, okay, I understand, keep going.  
  
And he keeps going. Within one seconds he already pulled your trousers down. There is so much blood in your cheeks that you look like a damn tomato. Muppetjolras strokes your milk white thighs and starts to sing to you.   
  
\- I had no idea that you sing that well! - that was an obvious lie, of course you know that he sings brilliantly, otherwise you should probably listen to the piece of art called Do You Hear The Cookies Crunch (just youtube 'les mis sesame street' and have a good laugh, thank me later, now read the fic I'm wasting my youth here).  
\- Who is your favourite singer? - he asks you, and you stare into his beautiful fabric eyes.  
\- Stop staring into my beautiful fabric eyes and tell me who your favourite singer is - he breaks your thoughts.  
\- Ah, uh, Usher!  
\- Now tell me, - he sings, - do you wanna get fisty, cause I'll fist you right I will - he serenades you with your favourite song (if you think that this is not your favourite song, you're wrong).   
  


You got even more turned on and you thought that you were ready for his magnificent fist, but you weren't, not yet. You stare at it, just like you stared at everything about him so far (it was actually just eyes, but okay). Just looking at his fist made you turbo nut, now you were ready.

 

You turn around and bend over.   
\- Fist me right, I thirst for that fabric, muppet fist! - you moan, desperate.  
\- I'm shook, but okay - he says and raises his fist like he did many times before and he struck his fist right into your anus.   
\- I do not feel anything - you say, a bit disappointed.  
\- My fist is too small for your big anus, mon cher.   
\- Use both of them! Make me turbo nut! Make me turbo nut quick!  
  
And he did, he struck both of his little, but strong, muppet fists into your anus and you felt the satisfaction cutting through your body.  
\- Dicks out for Harambe! - you yelled, barely breathing.   
\- Okay, I've had enough - you hear Muppetjolras' voice, he rose behind you and came to face you, only you did not see his face, since you nutted so hard that it got all over his face.  
  
\- No, please, just one more, we're going to die now, anyway, right?   
\- One more, then I'll sing some more, do you want that?  
\- Yes, yes, I'd love that! I love that song by Journey, you know, the one.   
\- I know, mon cher, I know - he says and goes back behind you to fist you once more with his righteous, muppet fists.  
  
You feel him strike, you feel like it wasn't just his fists, it felt like all of him got into your anus and made you nut even quicker and even turbo... er? Is that a term? Is there a term for something more than turbo? Anyways, you nut all over him, again. And he starts to sing, and you can feel the soldiers breaking down the door and as they aim at you two, you with your trousers down still bending over and gasping for air, and Muppetjolras covered in nut, they shoot. Last thing you heard before your soul left your body was Muppetjolras, singing:  
  
\- Don't stop nuttin'  
Hold on to the nuttin'  
Streetnut people


End file.
